powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Five: Digging and Disasters
The Rangers were all training in a forest. Kendall was testing out a new Dino Charger with Chase. The others stopped their training to watch. "Ms. Morgan, I agree training is important, but you want me to fly through that concrete wall?!" Chase was surprised. "Correct. The Dino Armour X is designed to be that tough," Kendall answered. "It works on Black Energem power." "Okay, I'll give it a shot," Chase decided and he tried out the Dino Armour X Charger. He did it, and it worked, but he also destroyed a punching bag and also nearly hit Shelby. "Works great Kendall!" he called back to her. "I mean Ms. Morgan." "Oh, sorry Shelby," he saw when he noticed Shelby. "You owe me a new bag," Shelby informed him. "Hey, that's the N-Zed boys," Chase noticed the song that had just started playing from Shelby's phone. "They're a boy band from New Zealand. You're one of those crazy fans, aren't you?" "Uh-" "Who knows all the lame lyrics by heart? Who wear the N-Zed Boys t-shirt?" he continued. "No," Shelby answered. "I'm not that crazy," she mumbled. "You were planning on going to the concert tonight were you?" Chase laughed. "Well maybe-this is the first time they have ever played outside of New Zealand-" "I'm gonna travel the world, turn it upside down," Chase sang along as he left to go back to training. The next day, in the café, that exact same song was playing on the radio in the background. "Have you seen Chase? He's an hour late for work," Shelby asked Koda, who was cleaning a table. He said no. "Breakfast rush done," Riley reported. "Don't relax now. Lunch rush," Shelby reminded him. That's when Chase came in. "Chase, where have you been? I need to get ticket for the N-Zed Boys concert tonight!" Shelby told him as she took off her uniform to go on break. "Don't worry; I'm sure they've got heaps of tickets. They're not sold out," Chase told her. He saw the N-Zed Boys t-shirt Shelby was wearing as she took off her apron. "You are one of those crazy fans!" Chase realized as the song ended and the guy on the radio said: "The N-Zed Boys, The Kiwi Sensation! If you were planning on seeing them tonight, too bad! They are completely sold out!" just as Shelby had a breakdown. "This was my one chance to see them in concert, and I've missed it." "You're not missing anything. Trust me," Chase told Shelby. "I know you think they're lame," Shelby said in a small voice. "Hey man, lighten up," Tyler told Chase once Shelby left. "You hurt her feelings," Alyssa Rae, who was hanging out in the kitchen, informed him. "She's fine," Chase didn't see the problem. Then the morphers went off. "Alien biosigns. Everyone head out," Kendall informed the team. "Got it," the Rangers left. "Excuse me," Ivan was stopped by a customer. "Can we get some ketchup?" they asked. "But of course!" he took one from a nearby table. "And mustard; and a side of pickles each." The others left Ivan to go fight. "These are defiantly the coordinates Ms. Morgan gave us," Riley said as everyone except Ivan went to the coordinates, where there was nothing suspicious. "I bet Sledge found our training area," Tyler guessed. "Look!" Koda ran ahead of the others and picked up a gold coin. "It my lucky day!" he gasped. "Another!" Koda started following a trail and picking up coins. "Who would've left these here?" Shelby wondered. "It so shiny!" Koda held up about fifteen or more coins. Tyler and Chase saw the glow and Tyler knocked them out of Koda's hands and they ran for cover from the explosion a few seconds later. "Time for a little payback, Rangers!" Poisandra said as she, Curio, Wrench, and a monster came out of hiding. "And I've got money to burn!" the money monster punned as he threw a bunch of coins at the Rangers, who all ran to dodge them. "Your Energems will soon be mine!" the monster taunted. "It's morphing time," Chase announced. "Dino Charger, Ready," the Rangers morphed and started fighting the monster and Wrench. Tyler was down but still morphed. "Now I can get your Energem," Wrench said as the Gold Ranger came to fight. "Ivan!" "Behold….those damsels gave me my first tip," Ivan held up a dollar. The monster threw a bunch of coins at the Ranges who dodged them. The coins went up in the air and then started raining down and activating and hurting all the Rangers. Riley went to attack the monster, who made a slab of stone come out of nowhere (?) and use it to block Riley's attack. "His slab is like steel! I need extra power!" "Dino Steel Armor On," Alyssa Rae came and attacked, but was also blocked by a slab. "He's getting away," Chase and the others followed. The monster told Wrench that he could defeat the Rangers by trapping them under his slabs, and proceeded to do so. The slabs were huge and there were a lot of them. The Rangers all ran about to avoid them. "Hold still!" the monster complained. "You can't escape my slabs forever!" "Don't worry guys; I can break through the slabs with the Dino Armour X Jaws," Chase got out the Charger. "Dino Charger, Ready!" he used the Charger, but he struggled to make it fire properly. "It's out of control!" he stopped trying. The monster attacked again and slabs started piling on Ivan, Tyler, Shelby, and Alyssa Rae. "Oh no!" Chase watched them get buried. The monster tried to bury Riley, Chase, and Koda, but they ran out of range. They tried to contact the other Rangers. Tyler came up with a cough. "The slab pushed us deep underground," Tyler coughed. "There's a pocket of air, but it's not gonna last long." "We're getting help," Chase promised as they hung up and ran back to the lab. "You guys, don't give up," Tyler said to the others as they started trying to move the slabs. At the base, Kendall checked to see what was wrong with the Charger, and found nothing. She told Chase that it must be something with him, which he said was ridiculous. Then the DinoCom got a call. "Guys," Shelby coughed. "I think-" she was breathing heavy "Our air is…almost gone," she said as Kendall's computer beeped. "Their oxygen levels are near critical," Kendall reported. "We're out of time. I don't know if the Charger will work without Black Energy but it's our only chance," She gave Riley and Koda a Charger. Chase, Riley and Koda went to fight the monster, hoping the Charger could work with Blue or Green Energy. They, like Chase, struggled and failed. "Dino Armour X must only work with Black Energy," Riley figured. "You must save them," Koda told Chase as Riley and Koda went to fight the monster. The DinoCom rang. It was Shelby. "Please….think…r…running out…." She struggled to say. "No! Hang on Shelby!" Chase pleaded. "Keeper said I'd done something to disrupt my energy….what could I have done?" Chase wondered. He remembered when he accused Shelby of being one of those crazy fans of the N-Zed Boys. "I know you think they're lame," she had replied. "Lighten up man," Tyler had said. "You hurt her feelings," Alyssa Rae had informed him. "That's it!" Chase realized. "Shelby. I shouldn't have teased you so much about liking the N-Zed Boys. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I did. It threw off my energy so the Dino Armour X Charger didn't work," he apologized. "It's okay Chase," a barely-conscious Shelby replied. "No it's not okay! I'm sorry. Shelby? Shelby!" Chase saw Shelby close her eyes and not reply to him. "Dino Armour X is their only chance," Chase realized. "I won't let you down Shelby. Please work," he took out the Dino Armour X Charger, and it worked. He attacked and did good damage to the monster and Wrench, who was also there, and he went to where Selby and the others were. "Spiral Drill," he blasted/drilled his way down and saved Shelby and the others. "Ugh," the guys and Alyssa Rae landed on the ground. (Chase had taken Shelby out). "I'm sorry you missed the concert. Can you ever forgive me?" Chase asked her. "I already have," she said. Everyone was okay. Everyone morphed again, and defeated the monster and vivix and made Wrench retreat. They defeated the monster using TriStegoPtera Formation. At the Dino Café, all the Rangers gathered around the radio with a cell phone for everyone. "You can still win VIP passes to tonight's N-Zed Boys concert if you're our ninth caller!" With Shelby, Tyler, Koda, Riley, Alyssa Rae, and Ivan all ready to call, they had high chances of being Caller Nine. "Now!" Shelby said as they all called and put their phones to their ears to listen. 'The boards are lining up…looks like we have ourselves a winner! Hello, Caller Nine!" the guy on the radio said. "I won? Woooo!" the caller cheered. "Oh my gosh!" "First, song make me want to punch radio," Koda said. "Now I love…..I need concert!" Koda said, angry. "Young man, what's your name?" the radio asked the winner. "My name's Chase, mate," Chase came into the kitchen on his phone. "See you at the concert, Chase and friends!" "You're all taking the night off," Kendall came in and told her employees. "Let's lock up and get out of here," Tyler said and everyone left. Except Chase and Shelby. "Hey, um, I'm really sorry again about what happened. I need to be more careful with what I say," he apologized. "So….does that mean you're not as perfect as people think you are?" Shelby asked. "No one's perfect," Chase scoffed. "I'm as close as it gets," he finished. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Young Yellow Ranger